Greedy
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: The Marinette Lucky Charm Bracelet that Adrien carries around, definitely brings him luck, but it also makes him realize something about himself he hadn't noticed before. Turns out that when it comes to lucky charms he's a greedy kitty. Mild spoiler to Gorizilla if you squint.


_Warning: Containts mild spoiler to Gorizilla if you squint._

* * *

 **Greedy**

' _How can anything bad happen to me, when I have my Marinette Lucky Charm Bracelet?'_

That lucky bracelet brought Adrien luck so many times he stopped counting. Objectively he knew it was just a piece of red string with some beads, but he considered himself lucky to have a friend like Marinette, and that luck must have somehow rub off on that little piece of jewelry. He took on the habit of touching it when he was thinking, and always squeezed it tightly when he needed to be comforted. Just as if his friend was somehow there for him, even if she didn't know he was sad, in trouble or needed the extra boost of confidence.

Like now, when he needed all the courage he could muster to finally confess his love to Ladybug. It seemed that she had warmed up to him lately and that sparkle of hope flickered in his heart whispering that maybe, just maybe, his feelings could be reciprocated. Maybe that other boy was no longer a rival? Or maybe Chat's chances grew with time?

The feline hero sat on a roof waiting for his Lady. His clawed fingers brushed over the beads absentmindedly, as he was trying to calm down his nerves. When he palmed the item he couldn't help but to smile at the pleasant warmth that spread through his limbs. Marinette Lucky Charm Bracelet worked like that, filling him with something bubbly and sunny, just like its maker.

'You look happy, Kitty,' he heard Ladybug's whisper by his ear. She must have snuck upon him when he zoned out to the bracelet's lucky tune. 'And I haven't throw any Lucky Charms lately to make things better.'

Chat turned to her with a beamy smile. 'I have my own Lucky Charm, Bug,' he patted his pocket, a gesture that clearly surprised her, but she shook it off.

'I'm sure you do, Chaton,' she giggled. 'But you seem plenty charming on your own.'

He chuckled in reply, hand going into his pocket again. His initial smile melted into a dopey grin.

'You wanted to tell me something?' she asked. Her eyes lit with amusement and warmth.

Chat's face froze around the grin, his courage suddenly slipping away.

'Yes, I…' he hesitated.

She shrugged, taking a seat next to him. 'Whenever you're ready,' she nudged him with her elbow. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

His fist automatically clenched around the beads. ' _I have my own Lucky Charm_ ,' he thought, _it'll be okay, as long as I have my Marinette Lucky Charm Bracelet._

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to finally deliver the long overdue confession. Ladybug looked at him expectantly, her big blue eyes blown wide at the seriousness of his stance.

He squeezed the string. _My Marinette Lucky Charm Bracelet_ , he repeated the mantra in his thoughts and his heart picked up its rhythm.

'Yes, I-'

 _My Marinette Lucky Charm Bracelet,_ his heart sang.

'Ladybug, I-'

 _My Marinette._ The heartbeat prompted.

'I-...' he stuttered again, despite her patient and accepting gaze.

There was no _ba-dum-dum ba-dum-dum_ anymore. Only _My Marinette. My Marinette. My Marinette._ The strong rhythm was pulsing in his veins.

'I-...' he tried once again and the words stuck in his throat at the sudden realization.

Ladybug watched him in silence, worry finally showing over her features.

'I need to go now,' he choked out and sprang to his feet before she could even blink. 'Talk-to-you-later-bye!' he blurted over his shoulder as he was already dashing over the rooftop.

* * *

Adrien hesitated, fist millimeters from the Dupain-Chengs door. The adrenaline high that spurred him to run here as fast as he could must have wear off and now he was standing in the corridor and inspecting the wood without any idea what to do next.

With Plagg's silent nudge he decided to finally knock when the door burst open and Marinette collided with him to her surprised 'Mep!'

'Hi!' he greeted her breathlessly, not only because she knocked the wind out of him. He helped her straighten up and blushed lightly at their proximity.

'Hi!' his friend replied. 'Has something happened? Your rabid fans are after you again?' Her brow furrowed in concern.

'No! Yes! No! I mean- ' he squeaked trying to regain control over his tongue. His hand automatically reached for the bracelet in his pocket. 'Nothing has happened. I just wanted to see you,' he ended lamely.

Marinette smiled sweetly and his heart skipped a beat or four. 'That's nice,' she let him inside. 'Come on in. I love when friends visit.'

 _Right,_ _ **friends**_ _,_ he thought slumping to the couch.

Marinette frowned instanty. 'We're friends, right?'

'Yes!' he blurted a bit too quickly and mentally slapped himself for the total lack of suave in his talk these days. 'I mean, yes, Marinette. You are a great friend, but…'

'Did I do something wrong?' her blue eyes filled with worry instantly.

'What? No! Of course not!' he rushed to assure her that nothing was wrong. 'You're perfect as always. It's just- ' he sighed again and took out the bracelet. He needed it now more than anything.

Marinette smiled at the sight. He had showed her that he carried it around multiple times, and she was always so happy about it.

'Oh, it's your bracelet.'

'Nope, it's my _Marinette-_ ,' he felt the blush creeping up onto his cheeks, but he continued with emphasis, _'Lucky Charm Bracelet_ '.

'Right,' she giggled and it sounded like music to his ears.

'It's just…' he hesitated. 'What would you say if I told you…' he drawled, trying to choose the best words, 'what if I told you I'm extremely greedy.'

She laughed out loud shaking her head in disbelief. 'You? Greedy?' she scoffed. 'You're one of the most generous people I know!'

'Not um-... not when it comes to lucky charms,' he rubbed the back of his head and his hair stuck out at strange angles. 'I-...' he started, 'would it… would it be okay if I wanted all of it for myself?'

'I don't understand,' Marinette scooted closer, apparently in search of sense in his words. 'It's _your_ lucky charm bracelet.'

Adrien gulped and locked his eyes with hers. 'Not just… um… not just the lucky charm part,' he pursed his lips. 'But also…' he took her hand, 'my… um… _my Marinette?_ '

 _ **Mine**_ _,_ the cat in him thought, when she nodded and interlocked her fingers with his.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was inspired by Gorizilla - the newest, most awesome episode ever. That bracelet just stuck in my head._

 _As always, let me know what you think of this little drabble. I appreciate your reviews, favs and follows._

 _You can also visit me on perditaalottachocolate-blog . tumblr . com. , where I post my fics, wips, and a lot of miraculous stuff (there's a lot of memes lately, I wonder why ;) )._


End file.
